livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Evander Prince (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 4 Experience: 8640 XP (Next level at 10,000) Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Sword Saints First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 6'1" Weight: 221 lbs. Hair: White Eyes: Hazel Skin: White |-|Appearance= Father Time has not been kind to Evander. His weathered and skin shows a long history of battle, each scar could tell a chapter in a book. He's and old man, but still well-built and looks strong. Evander appears he could have been rather handsome in his youth, and he still as a charming twinkle in his old man eyes. He is never seen without his shield, which is ritualistically adorned with the markings of the Rornish Sword Saints. |-|Demeanor= Evander is typically a friendly man to chat with, but he gets frustrated easily, in the typical manner that an old man resents the incoming youth of the world. Despite being quick-witted and sharp, he still has a penchant for making poor life decisions. sometimes his brash nature rubs people the wrong way. He can still find the humor in many situations and is still the outgoing adventurous type with a zest for life. |-|Background= Evander served in the Rornish Military for many years, ascending to the rank of Captain. After his years of service were finished, he bounced around the region finding himself in many an odd job. He spend time as a gambler, smithy, and gigolo. He went through three wives, but wasn't blessed with any children, although he considers that good fortune. Tearing through three marriages has left Evander a beaten and crotchety man. With no lasting prospects on the horizon, he answered the call from his old army friend Thorn, following his letter to Venza, City of Glass, for a new life of adventure awaiting ahead. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Inner Sea (Regional) Dwarven (INT Bonus) Gnome (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- | (10) | DEX 16 (+3) | 16 -- -- -- -- | (10) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 14 (+2) | 13 -- +1 -- -- | ( 3) | WIS 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 46 Fighter 4d10 + CON 2x4 + FC 4 Max -2 Init: +3 DEX 3 BAB: +4 Fighter 4 CMB: +8 BAB 4 + STR 4 CMD: 21 Base 10 + BAB 4 + STR 4 + DEX 3 Speed: 30 ft. Vision: Normal 'Defense' AC: 26 Base 10 + DEX 3 + Armor 7 + Shield 4 + Natural 1 + Deflect 1 Flat: 23 Base 10 + + Armor 7 + Shield 4 + Natural 1 + Deflect 1 Touch: 14 Base 10 + DEX 3 + + Deflect 1 Fort: +6 CON 2 + Fighter 4 Reflex: +4 DEX 3 + Fighter 1 Will: -1 WIS-2 + Fighter 1 Notes: +1 against Fear 'Offense' |-|Name of Melee Weapon= Melee: +? + STR(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Special: |-|Name of Ranged Weapon= Ranged: +? + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' +2: STR Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Feat: Extra feat at creation Skilled: Extra skill point every level Languages: Common, any INT 'Fighter Class Features (Favored Class)' Proficiency: Simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields Bonus Feats: Bonus feats at first and even levels, can swap every four Bravery (Ex): +1 against Fear Armor Training (Ex): Alter ACP and Max DEX by 1, can move normal speed in medium armor 'Character Traits' Capable (General): +1 Acrobatics, Class Skill Capable (General): +1 Perception, Class Skill 'Feats' Power Attack (Human): -2 attack, +4 damage Two-Weapon Fighting (Level 1): Reduced penalties fighting with two weapons Improved Shield Bash (Fighter 1): Keep shield AC when bashing Shield Focus (Fighter 2): +1 shield AC Weapon Focus (Level 3): +1 attack with spiked heavy shield Weapon Specialization (Fighter 4): +2 damage with spiked heavy shield 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 20 = Fighter 2x4 + INT 2x4 + Race 1x4 Background Ranks(B): 8 = Base 2x4 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Trait Misc | Notes Acrobatics +11 | 4 - | 3 3(DEX) -0 1 - | Appraise +2 | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | Artistry +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb +9 | 2 - | 3 4(STR) -0 - - | Craft +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal +3 | 0 2 | 3 -2(CHA) - - | Heal -2 | 0 - | - -2(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering +9 | 4 - | 3 2(INT) - - | K. Engineering +7 | 0 2 | 3 2(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Perception +6 | 4 - | 3 -2(WIS) 1 - | Perform -2 | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Gambler) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Gigolo) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Smithy) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Soldier) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Ride +8 | 2 - | 3 3(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive -2 | 0 - | - -2(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | Stealth +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +3 | 2 - | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Swim +9 | 2 - | 3 4(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE